


I’ll always love you

by cameronluvbot



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Death, Lost Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Sad Ending, idk what to tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronluvbot/pseuds/cameronluvbot
Summary: Hi this is my first fic it’s really bad and all over the place :) i just want to try something new out this isn’t edited bc i’m too lazy. SAD ENDING so watch out for thatso exclaimer i don’t know anything about cancer and how it effects your body is excuse me i’m so sorry if i offended anyonethis was originally i story i wrote for english class but i decided why not share my pain lol
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I’ll always love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic it’s really bad and all over the place :) i just want to try something new out this isn’t edited bc i’m too lazy. SAD ENDING so watch out for that 
> 
> so exclaimer i don’t know anything about cancer and how it effects your body is excuse me i’m so sorry if i offended anyone 
> 
> this was originally i story i wrote for english class but i decided why not share my pain lol

It had been fourteen years since he’d last seen him, but the place he called home looked weak and sick.  
Mickey and Ian were watching the sunrise like the old days were they loved each other.

They’ve recently were brought together again by luck, although none of them would say that.

—

Ian was recently diagnosed with stage 4 cancer, he didn’t know who else to call. The only person he thought of could've slammed the door in his face and called it a day. He’s glad he didn’t.

Mickey can’t comprehend that the most healthy and brightest boy he knows is dying, he just can’t. I mean they had their differences that doesn’t mean they don’t love each other anymore, something like that doesn’t just go away.

According to Ian he has a couple months left and if you pay attention to his face you can see the bags and his bones popping out like he hasn’t been up for eating or sleeping.

Ian’s only 30. He’s too young for this to happen.

Ian and Mickey came to agreement that they would live together and spend as much time would allow, which isn’t a lot but it’s enough for them now.

—

It’s been 7 months since Ian stormed into his life again, the best months of his life since he was 16. Until it wasn’t.

Ian finally passed in the comfort of their bed in their home. Mickey screamed for him to get up only to be answered with silence.

The funeral was lonely. 

The only other person to come was his youngest sister with her girlfriend and kids.

Later that evening, Mickey went back to their spot alone, watching the moon reflect on the lake shortly after he jumped in.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry again this is a little choppy but i’ll live don’t hate me for this :/ 
> 
> I think i want to write more stories in the future so let me know


End file.
